dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Dao Ming
Profile *'Name:' 陈道明 / Chen Dao Ming *'Profession:' Actor and producer *'Birthdate:' 1955-Apr-26 *'Birthplace:' Tianjin, China *'Height:' 178cm *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Chinese zodiac:' Goat *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/former CCTV reporter Du Xian and daughter Chen Ge (born 1985) TV Series As an Actor *Royal Nirvana (2019) *Qing Yu Nian (2019) *The First Half of My Life (guest, 2017) *Chu Han Chuan Qi (2012) as Liu Bang *Wo Men Yao Yuan De Qing Chun (2007) as Zhou De Ming *A Love Before Gone with the Wind 北平小姐 (CCTV, 2007) as Pan Yu Ting *Mo Li Hua 茉莉花 (2007) as Gu Shao Tang *The Great Revival (CCTV, 2007) as Gou Jian *Dong Zhi 冬至 as Chen Yi Ping (2006) *Sha Jia Bang 沙家浜 (2006) as Diao De Yi *Lang Tao Sha 浪淘沙/深喉 (2006) as Lin Xiao Min *Yi Jiang Chun Shui Xiang Dong Liu 一江春水向东流 (2005) as Wu San Gong Zi *Jiang Shan Feng Yu Qing (2005) as Emperor Tian Qi (guest star) *Chinese Style Divorce (2003) as Song Jian Ping *Da Han Tian Zi (2002) as Dongfang Shuo *Hun Duan Qin Huai 魂断秦淮 (2001) as Duo Er Gun *Black Hole 黑洞 (2001) as Nie Ming Yu *Kang Xi Wang Chao (CCTV, 2001) as Emperor Kang Xi *Chang Zheng 长征 (2000) as Jiang Jie Shi *Shang Fang Bao Jian 尚方宝剑 (2000) as Xian Feng *Young Justice Bao (1999) as Prince Ba Xian *Mr. Ma & Son (1999) as Ma Ze Ren *The Female Official 女巡按 (1998) as Liu Fei *Shao Xing Shi Ye 绍兴师爷 (1998) as Fang Jing Zhai *Kou Lao Xi Er 寇老西儿 (1997) as Prince Ba Xian *Hu Xue Yan 胡雪岩 (1997) as Hu Xue Yan *A Native of Shanghai in Tokyo 上海人在东京 (1995) as Zhu Yue *Qing Lou Yuan Meng 青楼鸳梦 (1995) as Da Cha Hu *Yi Di Ji Mao 一地鸡毛 (1994) as Xiao Lin *Bei Xiang Shui Shi 北洋水师 (1992) as Ito *Fortress Besieged 围城 (1990) as Fang Hong Jian *Ying Hua Meng 樱花梦 (1989) as Cui Ming Yi *The Last Emperor 末代皇帝 (1984) as Pu Yi As a Producer *Mo Fang 魔方 (2008) *Wo Men Yao Yuan De Qing Chun (2007) Movies *Coming Home (2014) *Back to 1942 (2012) *The Monkey King: Uproar in Heaven (2012) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Aftershock (2010) *The Treasure Hunter (2009) *The Founding of a Republic (2009) *Rainbow / 我心飞翔 (2005) *Infernal Affairs III (2003) *Hero (2002) *My 1919 / 我的1919 (1999) *A Red Sky Full of Peach Blossoms / 桃花满天红 (1995) *Wu Chao / 舞潮 (1995) *Guan Gong / 关公 (1990) *Snuff Pot / 八旗子弟 (1989) *Slaughter Town's Bloody Proof / 屠城血证 (1986) *Yi Dai Yao Hou / 一代妖后 (1986) *One and Eight / 一个和八个 (1983) *There's a Blizzard Tonight / 今夜有暴风雪 (1982) Recognitions *'20th Golden Rooster Awards:' Best Actor for "My 1919" (2000) *'Most Accomplished Actor Award' 全国电影协会表演成就奖 (1996) *'Nationwide Top 10 Film Actors Award' 全国"十大影星" (1995) *'Golden Panda Awards:' Best Actor (1991) *'2nd Nationwide Production Companies' Awards:' Best Actor in an Outstanding Television Drama for Fortress Besieged *'11th Flying Sky Television Awards:' Best Actor for Fortress Besieged *'9th Flying Sky Television Awards:' Best Actor for The Last Emperor Trivia *'Education:' The Central Academy of Drama *'Native origin:' Shaoxing, Zhejiang, China External Links *Sina *Baidu *Chinese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:CActor Category:CProducer